Anarchy episode 10
'Anarchy episode 10 ' 'Bentley wins immunity ' Brad: That rat Riley screwed everything up, I'm pissed at Trent but Riley really screwed us over and honestly F*** him, I can't flip anything in my favour, Winnington has his six locked down and 6-3 tonight, and Bentley has immunity which means it's me or Keegan, so I'm acting all relaxed, putting rocks in my pocket, if they think there's a danger of me playing an idol and one of them going home, they will not vote me tonight fact Trent: Brad Keegan and Bentley are not happy with me what so ever, I lead them on to believe I was with them when I never was, luckily for me, Riley's move to vote Keegan took a lot of heat off of me, and while Brad Keegan and Bentley as I said aren't happy with me they are pissed off with Riley, so in a final 3 position it would not be horrible to have a guy like Riley sitting beside you, I'm just thinking and hoping once we get to 7 that I can string things in favour of me Winnington: This is my third rodeo on Survivor, I am not a rookie, I can tell Brad is trying to make it seem like he has idol, here's some facts from a vetran, he doesn't have an idol, second he is playing way to subtle, if your move is to convince others you have an idol, you've got to throw it in our face, which seems like a Brad move which is why I'm surprised it didn't come to that yet, Hopefully Brad doesn't come on stronger and my allies don't get cold feet about voting him, because it's time for Brad Culppeper to get his ass sent home Keegan: Sometimes I wonder why the f*** I'm out here, everyone here is a backstabbing son of a bitch, who can't stick to there word, and think it's fun the F******* ruin there friends chances at a million bucks, they are all punks and honestly I wouldn't care if I got voted out tonight Milo: This has been pretty crazy since the merge, with me getting 7 votes but luckily having the idol played on me, that was a life saver, and some surprising moves on the part of Trent and Riley, and now we are in the majority, it would be very ignorant and stupid of me and anyone in my alliance to think we didn't have some major luck on our side, so the survivor gods bestowed some luck on us and it's important now that we continue to capatlize on this luck and take out some people who with luck on there side could stir something up Riley: I am quite paranoid in this game, because I made a ginormous move last tribal. I allowed Winnington's alliance to take over, and I don't regret the move, because I had no chance to win with Brad's alliance, but it's still going to be an extreme struggle, to get to the end, my only real saving grace is I know, I'm 100 percent Douglas is willing to work with me because I know Douglas doesn't want to go to the end with Winnington, so hopefully we can figure something out Leroy: Watching Moe and Joel go home at the last two tribals was absolutely glorious, It was two of the most triumphant moments in my entire life, and now our alliance can finally put the nails in the Brad Culppeper and it's just so so sweet, the ascend of Leroy is coming and maybe just maybe I'm going to be a millionaire Douglas: I'm not going to lie, I was a little worried at one point that maybe Winnington's alliance choice wasn't the best, but I went with my gut and on day 27 with 12 days left I am in the right spot, I'm basically guarenteed in the final 6 probobly five and if I do nothing probobly 4, I'm not about that I would rather start making some moves to assure my victory, but for now I'm defintley where I want to be Bentley: This really is all bullshit, this all just pisses me off, like What the F*** even happened, It's like I won my way back in this game, for all of my allies to screw me over, like give me a damn break, this situation just sucks, and honestly I have immunity tonight, and probobly my only chance of getting to day 39 is to just keep on winning immunity if that's what it takes then I will do it guarenteed Brad's final words Well I got voted out, nothing I can do about, Will and his alliance played smart and probobly made the right move so cudos to them